Digimon Tamers AU : The Demon Lords Saga
by meridian123
Summary: What the series would be like if the Tamers were older and the demon lords were the bad guys instead of the sovereign zhuquiamon and the D-Reaper. Also some partner pairings are different with an oc digimon and an oc character tossed in the mix. Rated M for possible later chapters cuz I'm paranoid. XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello everybody! I'd like to introduce you to Digimon Tamers AU : The Demon Lords Saga! In this fic all the characters are between 16 and 18 years old. Also the D-Power digivices in this fic have the same ability to store your digimon that the IC Burst Digivices from data squad have which does come in handy. Also some tamer/partner pairings are different. You might recognize Jason Matsuki as Jason Damon from my Xros Wars fic, Digimon Xros Wars Say Hello To the New Guy. This Jason has a slightly different personality from that Jason but you can look at his as an alternate version of Jason Damon. **

Chapter 1

Takato Matsuki, a young man of 17 years old walked down the stairs from his room to help out his mother with the bread baking for the shop that morning. Every morning he and his brother Jason Matsuki work in their parents bakery for an hour before they head off for school. Jason is Takato's adopted younger brother. Jason's parents died in a car crash when he was just a baby and as such he became an orphan only to be adopted by the Matsukis a few months later. After Takato and Jason were done helping out they decided to drop by the park. Jason and Takato both went to a school that starts at 10:00am and ends at 3:00pm so since it was 8:30am they had some time to kill. Since they still had a bit of time they met their friends Kazu, Kenta, and Henry in the park to play some Digimon cards at one on the park benches. "Hey peabrain! You ready to lose again?" Kazu said to Jason. "You wish! I just got some new modify cards that'll really put a dent in your style." Jason replied. After that short dialogue the game began. once the game began Takato shared a knowing look with Henry and whispered "If they only knew what we did they'd flip out." to which Henry replied in an equally hushed whisper "Yeah but I don't really think I could imagine Kazu as a Tamer." Then they both shared a laugh which was interrupted by Kenta asking "Hey what's so funny?" "Uh, nothing we were just joking about Kazu as a tamer. It's a really funny thought!" Takato said while laughing. Kazu meanwhile had heard the quip and said "Hey! If digimon were real I'd be the best tamer around! Don't you forget it!" then Jason laughed a small chuckle and sarcastically said "Yeah okay I give! You'd be the best tamer in the world!" But Kazu didn't catch on to the sarcasm and said "See! Jason agrees with me!" to which everybody sweatdropped "Whatever. let's just get back to the game." Kenta said and with that they did. "_That was a close one Takato, you're lucky you have a smooth tongue or else they might've gotten suspicious."_ Renamon said using her telepathic link with her tamer. Renamon was watching over her tamer and his friends from out of phase to protect them should a digimon bio-emerge. Likewise Henry's Digimon, Terriermon, was safely hidden away inside his D-power. Once the time for school rolled around they headed off but Jason had dropped his deck so he said "You go on ahead! I'll catch up!" and so he picked up his cards but found a mysterious blue card in the mix. "Huh? What's this?" And he examined the card till he decided to scan it in his card scanner. After the card was scanned some random numbers ran through the scanner "Huh? Shit I broke it!" Jason exclaimed but then the device started to glow and he covered his eyes with one hand while he held it in the other hand. After a couple seconds of glowing he felt it change shape and he curiously uncovered his eyes to see the glowing fade to reveal the one thing he never expected to own, a real Digivice! He rubbed his eyes in disbelief then his face split into a very wide grin and he jumped into the air with a yelp of happiness and stuffed the digivice into his pocket and ran off with his backpack to head for school. Little did he know, Renamon had seen every second of it and she too smiled and decided to tell her tamer during the lunch break.

**A/N : Hello! Now you see who Takato's partner is but what happened to Guilmon? Find out next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello everybody. Today we have Jason's introduction to Guilmon, and you get to see my OC Digimon. I hope you all like Rika's new partner Shade. Also to Blackey, (my first reviewer on this story) Yes Guilmon is Jason's partner. Also I know having Renamon face off against Guilmon might seem like a good idea but I've got a better idea in the works so please be patient. On another note I forgot to put a disclaimer on last chapter. I don't really see the need for this since the site is called "fanfiction . net" however I will put it up on this story right here but only once. **

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, ETC. DEPICTED IN THIS STORY. I DO OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS/DIGIMON I MAKE ALONG WITH THE PLOTLINE IN THIS STORY.  
**

**I will not repeat that again because frankly it wasn't really neccessary to begin with considering where it is being posted, however if I had posted this somewhere else not dedicated entirely to fanfiction, then the disclaimer would be in every chapter.**

**Also for future reference I'll be updating this story every Friday.**

Chapter 2

Takato lazily watched the teacher explain some factoid he was supposed to learn but his short attention span was already waning when suddenly he heard his partner's voice in his head _"Umm Takato?" "Yeah, what is it Renay?"_ he replied in his head. He'd decided to name his digimon because he wanted her to stand out from other Renamon which is also the reason she wore a purple bandanna around her neck. _"Well there's something I need to tell you about your brother. I'll meet you behind the school at lunch." "Okay I just hope Jason hasn't gotten himself in trouble. I'll bring some extra lunch for you so we can eat while we talk."_ Takato said _"That sounds nice but don't worry. Jason isn't in any trouble." "Okay that's good see ya then!" "Okay see ya!"_ and so a few hours passed till lunch came around and Takato walked to the back of the school to see what Renay wanted to tell him. "Hey Renay? You here?" Takato asked to which Renay replied by phasing in just behind him and saying hello. Unfortunately that startled him so his tray full of food went flying but Renay caught it and each piece of food that hadn't gone really far up in the air then decided to fall back the short distance to landing back on the tray. "Renay don't do that again you nearly scared me to death." Takato complained but then Renay just laughed and said "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. At least I caught the food." to which Takato replied "Ugh well what's the news about Jason?" then Renay Smiled and said "Jason's a Tamer now. He found a blue card and scanned it then his card scanner lit up like crazy and changed into a D-Power." to which Takato went wide-eyed and excitedly said "What? My brother's a Tamer like me? Does he have his Digimon yet?" to which Renay looked down and said "I didn't see any digimon this morning when I saw his card scanner change but right after he got his digivice he stuffed it in his pocket and ran off after you to go to school." "Hey it's fine that you didn't see any digimon yet. It just means he'll find his partner later." Takato said. So with that the two ate their lunch.

Meanwhile In The Cafeteria...

Jason had just finished eating and now had his new digivice out and was examining it while deep in thought. **"Hmm. It came from a card scanner and it seems like it has it's own card scanner. I wonder what would happened if I scanned something with it."** and so he resolved that he'd scan a drawing he'd made as a kid to see what would happen.

Later that night...

Jason was in his room and scanned an old drawing of a digimon he made up as a kid through his new D-Power. After He Scanned it the screen started glowing and he held it out in front of him and there was a flash and Guilmon was standing in front of him. "Whoa you're real!" Jason said but then Guilmon started sniffing him and then turned his attention to a table and knocked a few things over then he caught a whiff of the bread downstairs and was ready to bound down the stairs when Renay stepped into the doorway and stopped him in his tracks and said "Well somebody's eager for food. You've barely been in existence for a minute and you're already hungry." then she walked in the room "Whoa a Renamon! Where'd you come from?" Jason asked then Takato walked in, held up his D-Power and said "Let's just say you're not the first tamer in this family." then Jason went wide-eyed and said "Umm what else didn't you tell me?" "Well since you're a tamer now I guess I can tell you that Henry is a tamer too and his partner is a Terriermon." Takato said "Whoawhoawhoa! Henry's a tamer too?" Jason asked in surprise. "Yup! But since your digimon is hungry it's best if we feed him. He's getting really impatient" Renay said then Takato said "I'll go dowstairs and get some bread. You stay here and get acquainted with your new partner. Tomorrow we're gonna do some training." "What? Training? Why?" Jason asked "Every now and then rogue digimon bio-emerge from the digital world to this world and they're usually very aggressive. As tamers it's our job to take care of them if they aren't friendly but if they are friendly and want human partners then our job changes to trying to find a human partner for them." Takato replied

That night after Jason had gotten acquainted with Guilmon, Takato had shown him the Digivice's storage feature which adapts to your partner the second you become partners so that the inside of the Digivice is comfortable for the Digimon. Once they had that settled it was revealed that the Digivice is where Renay sleeps every night and she stays phased out most of the day. Once it was also revealed that you can talk to your Digimon through the Digivice, they all went off for bed. While Jason was asleep he had a very strange dream. The second he closed his eyes they opened again to reveal him floating in the sky and when he looked down he saw a girl standing in the fog with a Renamon with black fur, a black mane, black gloves with no symbols and black retractable chrome digizoid blades, and blood red eyes standing behind her. When he looked forward he saw what looked like a giant lion made of fire. Then he heard the girl say "Shade, walk all over him!" and with that the Shadow Renamon known as Shade went to work. Shade ran up to the Digimon known as Lynxmon and his right paw lit up with a blazing purple aura and he punched the Lynxmon with a cry of "SHADOW PAW!" then the punch landed on his face and he recoiled from the impact. After that Lynxmon charged at Shade but with one swipe of a hyper speed card from Rika, Shade ducked behind Lynxmon and used one of the retractable blades on his armguards to slash at his left hind leg causing him to fall then he jumped up in the air while crossing his arms and then spread his arms and 100 small arrowheads made of purple energy with black smoke radiating off them appeared and when he yelled "SHADOW STORM!" the small arrowheads of purple energy went slicing through the air and straight into Lynxmon's back causing it to explode into bits of data which Shade then absorbed. Jason then woke up in a cold sweat wondering if that was really just a dream. Little did Jason know, his brother Takato just had the same dream.

**A/N : Yes I know a Renamon variation has been done before but this one is mine. Besides, I don't think a Shadow Renamon specifically has been done before. Also overall I think this story specifically is gonna be one that hasn't been done before. I know you didn't get to see much of Guilmon but this was mainly an introduction/ discovery chapter to help move the plot along with a bit of action at the end. I am a bit curious of what you guys think of how I'm writing the battle scenes. I know it was short but I do hope you guys like it. R&R Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : To BurningGale : I had already written the first four chapters by the time you suggested a backstory to how Takato and Renay became partners and your request actually gave me inspiration for chapter 5 so thank you. Chapter five will explain how Takato and Renay became partners so I guess that might be a chapter you're looking forward to. Also to BlackLatios562, I had actually forgotten Rika's catchphrase and went with stomp-em. I watched a few episodes of tamers again and now remember the proper catchphrase so I'll go back and fix it now. Other than that, have a chapter!  
**

It was the morning after the strange dream that both Takato and Jason had, which in itself is mysterious. Jason and Takato were headed to the park to meet Henry for some training when their D-Powers went off showing that a Digimon was bio-emerging. They ran off to go see what kinda digimon it was and on their way there they met Henry and Terriermon who was out of the D-Power. "Hey you must be Jason! I'm Jake, nice to meet ya!" Terriermon said "Hey I don't remember anything in the T.V. show about Digimon having individual names." Jason said "Well that's because they usually don't but we gave our digimon names to set them apart from other Digimon of the same species. We also give them something to wear that sets them apart too. For instance Jake wears a blue bandanna around his right ear." Henry said "Yeah but I don't think we'll need to worry about that with Guilmon." Takato said "Guilmon? Is that Jason's partner? I've never heard of it." Henry replied "That's cuz I scanned a drawing that I made as a kid of a Digimon I made up but then the D-Power made him real. Guilmon reload!" Jason said while holding his D-Power up in front of him which then lit up and a bright light was launched out of the digivice which then turned into Guilmon. "Hi! Oh boy new friends!" Guilmon said "Guilmon there will be time for introductions later! There's a wild digimon we need to take care of." Jason said "Right! Let's go!" Guilmon replied and with that they got to the digital field. "Whoa Shadramon! Armor level! Attacks include Flash Buster, Psychic Wave, Flame Shooter, and Serrated Screw. Looks like we've got a tough one on our hands." Henry said "Me and Renay will take care of this guy. Jason, pay attention cuz ya might learn something." Takato said and once he did Renay phased in next to him and he scanned a couple cards "Digimodify! Hyper Chip and Hyper Speed activate!" Takato said and with that Renay jumped up then fired off a diamond storm but Shadramon flew up to dodge, put both hands above his head and spun into a whirlwind for a serrated screw attack and charged at Renay while she was still in the air. The attack would've hit if it hadn't been for Takato scanning a hyper wing card to give her a set of six wings she could dodge with, and dodge she did. After the close dodge she used the wings to race forwards and hit Shadramon in the face with a power paw attack which sent it spiralling out of the sky and before Shadramon had a chance to recover she used a diamond storm attack to hit it while it was still falling then Takato scanned a GeoGreymon's Mega Burst card and she dived out of the air and used the new attack to send a burst of super-powerful flames straight down at the Digimon and it exploded into data while Renay came in for a landing then Takato scanned a recharge card for good measure to restore the energy she lost in the fight. "Whoa! Awesome! Takato, you and Renay Rock!" Jason exclaimed "Well with a little practice, you and Guilmon could get pretty powerful too." Takato said "Come on guys, we should get to the shed so our digimon can all get acquainted." Henry said "Shed? What shed?" Jason asked "Well about a month ago we found an abandoned concrete shed that we use as a hang-out. It's in a pretty deserted part of the park so we can usually get some good training done." Takato said "Ya hear that Guilmon? We get to do some training soon!" Jason said but then heard a loud rumbling and turned to his partner who simply said "Can we train later? I'm really hungry." "Now that ya mention it I'm hungry too!" Jake said. "Jake didn't you just eat before we left?" Henry asked "Yeah so what? Momentai!" Jake said then turned and smiled at his exasperated tamer. "Why is it that Digimon seem to have bottomless stomachs?" Henry asked "Cuz we do!" Jake replied but then started chanting the word food which Guilmon then joined. "Alright! Alright already! Fine we're gonna go get food first!" Henry said in response to the chatting while Takato and Renay simply chuckled at the situation and Jason seemed a little disappointed that they wouldn't be training right away.

"Well that was an interesting fight to watch. Maybe we should challenge that guy and his Renamon later." Rika said since she'd been watching from the shadows with her partner Shade. "Hmm perhaps but it would be wise to prepare for such a match. Maybe we should defeat a few more digimon so I can absorb their data and we can work on our strategies a bit more. What do you think Rika?" Shade said "Hmm I guess so. We'd better go. Get us out of here Shade." Rika replied and with that Shade phased them away.

**A/N : I hope all of you readers like this chapter. There's a bit more action in this chapter and we get introduced to Terriermon. I originally planned to have Rika battle Takato after his match against Shadramon but at the last minute I decided not to. Also in this fic she doesn't think digimon are just data but still stays distant to most people except Shade but later on that's gonna slowly change as she opens up to the rest of the tamers as the story progresses. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To BurningGale, Because of your request for longer chapters I decided to merge this chapter with chapter five since they were both fairly short. Chapter five is the chapter where I put some backstory for Takato and Renay so there you go. I already had chapter 6 written but I now plan on trying to make it longer and after that I'll write chapter 7 however since i did a chapter merge here chapter 6 will really be chapter 5. also in the next chapter there's a two month time skip and an accidental game of follow the leader. lol you'll understand what I mean by that when you read it. In any case I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It was two days after the battle with Shadramon and Jason was walking through the park in that secluded part of it that nobody goes to alongside his partner Guilmon and his brother Takato along with his partner Renay when somebody decided to drop in. That somebody was Shade phasing in with Rika for them to issue a challenge to Takato. "Hey gogglehead! Wanna have a fight? It'll be just me and shade versus you and your Renamon! I'm a little interested to see how good you are and how we stack up so I think a friendly sparring match might be just the thing." Rika said. "Hmm sounds interesting, but I can tell that you're a bit inexperienced." Takato said "Yeah but what we lack in experience we more than make up for in power." Rika replied. "Alright then. Let's fight!" Takato said and with that Renay and Shade charged at eachother. Shade went in for a Shadow Paw while Renay countered with a Power Paw. The two attacks hit and sent both fighters back a ways. During the initial clash Takato pulled up Shadow Renamon on his D-Power and responded with a card that might just surprise his opponents and said. "Digimodify! Shadow Renamon's Arm Guards! Activate!" And with that card exact copies of Shade's black markless arm guards replaced Renay's usual purple ones and then she drew the retractable blade and as she did Takato scanned a Hyperchip card and a Hyperspeed card which let her speed straight at Shade and she punched his face with a Power Paw which sent him sprawling and then she pinned him to the ground and held the blade to his neck and said "Dead! I win!" and with that she did a backflip and landed by her tamer. After that quick display of power it was very clear that she and Takato had won. Rika rushed to her partners side and said "Whoa! Shade are you okay?" and he responded with "Yeah I'm fine. The only thing seriously wounded is my pride." and then Takato, being the diplomatic guy he is, walked over to them and said "Hey are you okay? I hope Renay didn't hurt you too badly." "He's fine! And so am I! We don't need your pity! It's not like you actually care about us! We're just strangers to you so why should you care?" Rika replied "Whoawhoawhoawhoa! You're a fellow tamer and we've gotta stick together! If you ever need my help just give me a call." Takato said and with that he stuffed a paper with his phone number on it into her hands. Unfortunately she tossed it to the side and said "Shade! Get us out of here!" and so Shade looked at Takato apologetically and phased both him and Rika away but at the last second he flashed him a look that said "I'll talk to her." as they faded away.

"Well that was interesting." Jason said "Jason why did she think we don't care about her?" Guilmon asked "Well Guilmon, some people just have a hard time accepting that kinda thing." Jason replied "Why?" Guilmon asked "I don't really know. I guess it depends on the person." Jason said to which Guilmon cocked his head and appeared to be deep in thought which also drew the attention of Takato and Renay who were wondering what Guilmon could possibly be putting so much thought into when Guilmon finally said "I'm Hungry. Can I have some bread?" and everybody sweatdropped then laughed "Did I say something funny?" Guilmon asked and when they kept laughing he started laughing too but didn't know why and eventually they all calmed down and Jason said "Okay Guilmon let's go get you some bread." "Yay! Bread!" the dino happily replied.

Back at Rika's house...

"Ugh that gogglehead thinks he's so great just cuz he and his stupid Renamon can beat us in a fight! I'll show him next time cuz we'll stomp on him just like we did that Lynxmon!" Rika said "Perhaps you're just flustered cuz you find him attractive?" Shade said to which Rika blushed and said "What? No way! You seriously think I'd fall for that douchebag?" Rika asked "If you don't like him why are you blushing? You know you can't lie to me cuz I can sense it when you do." Shade said "Ugh fine! I guess I kinda do kinda like him." She nervously admitted "But it's not like he's gonna feel the same after the way I treated him." she finished "Don't be so sure about that. He strikes me as a forgiving type so he might just surprise you. In any case good luck with him." Shade said "Thanks Shade. I hope you're right." Rika replied.

"Well Lucemon, I hope you aren't still stung by your defeat in the north quadrant. Daemon still hasn't returned from the east quadrant and he was supposed to be back by now. I'd hate for another one of us to be out of commission." Lilithmon taunted hoping to get a reaction from her fellow demon lord. Lucemon whipped around and lunged at her and held her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "You would be wise not to taunt me. Or have you forgotten your place?" Lucemon maliciously said "Oh my, you know how I love it when you play rough. Perhaps you need some special attention to help work out some kinks?" Lilithmon said lustfully "Perhaps later but not now. We need to try to figure out where Daemon went. After that we need to work together. I'll let the north quadrant have it's little victory for now and we'll try to conquer the other three quadrants starting with the south quadrant and once we've conquered those areas we'll come back for the north quadrant in full force. The celestial angels will rue the day they interfered in my plans and we will destroy them!" Lucemon said "Hm! Well if you aren't interested I guess I'll have to go find someone else to play with. Bye Lucemon!" Lilithmon said as she walked away.

A Few Hours Later In the human world...

Jason and Takato were out by the hideout looking up at the clouds with Renay and Guilmon when Jason asked "Hey Takato?" "Yeah? what is it?" Takato replied "Well I was wondering. How did you and Renay become partners?" Jason asked to which Takato replied "Well it happened about six months ago during a big storm. I was at the park just enjoying the nice weather when all of a sudden a freak storm rolled in extremely quickly..."

* * *

"Whoa! The weatherman didn't say anything about this!" Takato yelled as he ran through the woods in the park looking for shelter from the sudden storm. Soon there was a bright bolt of lightning that struck right in front of him. "Whaa!" Takato yelled as he stumbled backwards from the bolt and fell on his ass. He then scrambled to his feet and got running again dodging bolt after bolt until all of a sudden a yellow bipedal fox appeared in front of him and said "I can help you find shelter from this weather if you want." Takato was dumbstruck. Here he was in the middle of a huge storm and out of the blue a Renamon of all things appears to offer shelter. He was a bit apprehensive to follow but then a bolt of lightning struck close again and he said "O-okay lead the way." and so Renamon lead him to the small concrete hut that would later on become the tamers hideout. "Thanks for the help. Although I definitely never expected to run into a Digimon." Takato said to which Renay lightly laughed "Well I couldn't just leave you out there to get killed by that lightning. It was almost like you were made of metal and we all know lightning is best attracted to metal." Renay replied with a small chuckle. "What? Well maybe it was this?" Takato said as he pulled out the small device he'd kept a secret until he showed Renay. "I found this weird blue card a few days ago and scanned it through my card scanner and then my card scanner transformed into this. I thought it might be a digivice at first but i didn't believe it could be real since I didn't think Digimon were real but now I'm not so sure." Takato said and when Renay saw the digivice he was holding her eyes lit up and she said "Well well well. I've been looking to find a Tamer to be my partner and now here you are! I've wanted a Tamer ever since I was just a small Viximon. I got teleported from the digital world by accident about three days ago and decided that while I'm here I should look for a Tamer. I started living in this park until I could find my Tamer because it reminds me of my previous home in the forest." "Whoa! Me? A digimon tamer?" Takato said in shock to which Renay nodded yes and said "Whaddaya say? Wanna be my partner?" "Definitely!" Takato replied

* * *

"A few days later I accidentally dropped my Digivice in front of Henry so he found out I'm a Tamer and introduced me to Jake. I had no idea how to use the Digivice until Henry showed me how and explained it's features. Until then Renay had been living in the hideout and once I told her about the Digivice's hideaway feature and that that was where Jake slept each night she asked if she could sleep in my Digivice's hideaway feature and I agreed and so that's how we got our start. Ever since then she's followed me around while Phased out so she can be ready and warn me about bio-emergences. Also the day after she became my partner we gained a telepathic link which means we can talk to eachother telepathically whenever we want." Takato said "Wow. That's a pretty nice story. I wonder what's gonna happen next?" Jason said and with that they enjoyed the rest of their day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmm. No reviews on last chapter. I hope I can get at least one review on this chapter. Your reviews are what keep this story going so please R&R! Anyways have a chapter.**

In the digital world...  
"Waaaahhh!" A young tamer yelled as he ran across the digital desert with what looked like a massive pinkish crocodile flying behind him and his digimon and they ran for the nearest data stream. The massive beast known as Leviamon, demon lord of envy who was so big that he didn't need to worry about data streams since he's simply far too big for it to transport suddenly found his desired prey vanish into a rather unique data stream that instead of stopping at the highest layer of the digital world went straight up to the human world. Little did he know that the young tamer knew perfectly well where this data stream went and intended to get to the human world through this method to warn anybody who would listen about the demon lords. Unfortunately that meant that to prove he's telling the truth he'd have to show them Cyberdramon who only ran from this fight because not one of the many attacks he tried ever did more that the tap of a feather to the massive beast.

In the human world...  
It had been a couple months since Takato and Rika's battle and the small group of tamers had become a close-knit group of friends. Unfortunately them running off to deal with bioemergences left little time for Kazu and Kenta who were beginning to wonder why their friends weren't around as much. sooner or later the secret would have to be spilled to those two but they were worried that the two blabber mouthed noise-boys would spill the secret to half the school and so they would drop very vague hints at real Digimon every now and then to see their reactions and the noise-boys were beginning to get quite frustrated at all these random hints and finally followed Henry, Takato, and Jason to the hideout where they'd meet up with Rika and Shade and do their training. Soon they crept behind a bush to hide and spy on their friends and all three tamers knew perfectly well that they were being followed because that was the exact reason they'd been dropping those hints. Coincidentally a girl named Jeri Kato overheard some of those comments and decided to follow the noise-boys who were following the tamers who intended for the noise-boys to follow but were unaware of Jeri but Rika with Shade phased out behind her saw this strange procession and knew what the other tamers were planning but also saw the surprise guest following the noise-boys so she followed the surprise guest to try to delay her long enough for her to lose track of the others. Rika came up with a plan and decided to enact it. "Shade? I have a plan for distracting that girl so she doesn't follow the others." Rika said since she too has a mind link with Shade and he responded with "Oh? and what is this plan?" and so Rika told her partner about her plan with a devious smile across her lips. Shade Phased Rika and himself to the path just a bit ahead of Jeri and the noise-boys who were being unusually quiet for once. After Shade phased out so he was invisible Rika broke into a run. Kazu and Kenta crept along and Jeri was a considerable distance away and just out of earshot of the noise-boys who didn't hear a thing when Rika smashed into Jeri. Rika's cover story was that she was out for a run and didn't see Jeri and as she was profusely apologizing for smashing into Jeri (and lying through her teeth I might add) Kazu and Kenta went so far ahead that Jeri wouldn't know where the noise-boys had gone to. Jeri was left saying "Okay okay already! I forgive you for smashing into me so stop apologizing!" and was met with a cheery "Okay!" in response and Rika ran off leaving a confused Jeri in her wake and Jeri had no hope of finding the noise-boys unless she called out for them which would defeat her whole purpose of following them in secret and so the accidental game of follow-the-leader now has two people out of the game leaving only the intended players to walk through the park. Soon enough Rika and Shade circled back to come to the hideout from an opposite direction and came in with her partner phased out behind her totally invisible to the naked eye. Basically this left Takato, Henry, Jason and Rika arriving at the same time because Shade phased Rika and himself across the park so that they'd arrive at the same time with Kazu and Kenta watching from the background behind a bush. "What is this? Some kinda foursome?" Kazu asked in a hushed whisper. "I don't think so. None of them seem like the type to have group sex." Kenta replied in an equally hushed whisper and Renay phased in behind them and said "My what lewd minds you two have!" and she phased out just as the two noise-boys yelped in surprise and whirled around to see who'd said that only to see that the person the voice belonged to had vanished and then the others heard them yelp in fear and Renay reappeared right by Takato and Shade Reappeared right by Rika while Jake and Guilmon were let out of their respective D-Powers and all eight of them started laughing at the response Renay got from the pair of surprised teens. When Kazu and Kenta turned back around they saw all the tamers with their Digivices in hand and partners by their sides and the tamers yelled "SURPRISE!" and once again scared the noise-boys who were hugging eachother out of fear. The noise-boys, after earning their nicknames promptly decided to give synchronized fainting a try. "Do you think we overdid it?" Jason asked "No not really but seeing those two nearly piss their pants was entertaining as was the synchronized fainting." Rika replied and with that they picked up the noise-boys and laid them down in the hideout. Shade and Renay waited outside standing guard while phased out while Guilmon scarfed down some bread in the corner and Jake was listening to the tamers tell him about the prank and Rika told her end of the story about distracting Jeri and by the end of it Jake was rolling around on the floor barely able to contain his laughter until he finally just gave up and let the belly laughs roll out in full force. not surprisingly it was all that noise from Jake laughing which woke up the noise-boys. "Whoa I had the craziest dream." Kazu groggily said as he sat up and Kenta said "Yeah me too." Jake walked up to the noise-boys and said "Nope! Not a dream!" and the pair looked at the bunny with eyes wide in awe and Jake said "Hey! The noise-boys are awake!" and that immediately turned everybody's attention to the aptly named pair and the two looked around and saw the rest of the tamers in the room and Renay and Shade walked in and the two noise-boys sat with their mouths agape in wonder until Jake used his hand-like-ears to close their jaws and said "I think we broke them." That startled them out of their stupor and then the noise-boys once again earned their nicknames (as if they needed to) by tossing out a ton of questions way to fast for anybody to answer until Renay walked up to them and covered their mouths with her paws and said "One at a time boys." and remover her paws from their mouths and backed up and soon the questions flew again except this time it was much more organized. "Okay how did this happen? No offense to current company but I thought digimon were just a cartoon!" Kazu said "I found a blue card and scanned it through my card scanner for the video game and Jake flew out of my computer screen and landed in my lap holding my digivice." Henry replied "Well I found a blue card a few weeks ago and scanned it through my card scanner and got a digivice and that same night I drew a picture of a digimon I'd made up as a kid and then Guilmon appeared in my room in a flash." Jason said "I found a blue card too the day I won a card tournament and I scanned it through my card scanner and it turned my card scanner into a digivice then a few portals opened in my room like windows with a bunch of digimon asking me to be their tamer and I said "I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong digimon!" and after that all the other digimon vanished and shade appeared in my room and then we became partners." Rika said then asked "And what about you Takato? How did you meet Renay?" and so Takato told them how he'd met Renay during that storm. "Wow it seems like you all had some pretty cool encounters when you met your partners. I wonder if I'll ever get a digimon partner?" Kenta said "Don't worry buddy you'll get a partner. But not until I've gotten mine!" Kazu replied "Yeah? Well maybe I'll meet my partner first!" Kenta said "Dream on buddy I'd bet that the next digimon who bioemerges is gonna be my partner!" Kazu replied "Nuh-uh!" kenta replied "Uh-huh!" Kazu said and they went back and forth like this for a good five minutes before Rika snapped and smacked the backs of their heads and said "Hey noise-boys! CUT IT OUT!" and Kazu and Kenta fainted from fear which caused everybody except Rika to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't upload lately but the holiday season is kinda hectic but here is chapter 6 and as a bonus to make up for not posing earlier here are two chapters! R&R**

Takato, Jason, Henry, and Rika had decided to hang out at the park for most of the day and then head out to dinner. As they were headed for dinner they got a bio-emergence warning. They went to find that a giant dragon digimon called Devidramon had bio-emerged and was ready to tear the city apart. Jason had just drawn Guilmon's champion form and now had a Digivolution card ready and waiting. First up was Shade Who'd decided to give a test of the Digimon's strength and jumped way up in the air and launched a "SHADOW STORM!" attack at the new arrival but it harmlessly bounced off the new digimon so Rika scanned a Digivolution card and the others followed suit. "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" They all cried in unison and then it was followed by many digivolution cries.

"Shadow Renamon Digivolve to..."

Shade's skin peeled down to his digital matrix as his data reconfigured into it's new form. First came the four legs, pitch black with Purple ghost flames radiating black smoke from them. Next came the nine pitch black tails, also with the purple ghost flames. After the tailes and legs formed the main body formed to hold these new appendages, it was built like a black Jaguar with a muscular frame that could put any big cat to shame. Next came the head, mostly Jackal-like but with foxy properties that one can't quite describe but recognized when they see it.  
Shade Finished his Digivolution with a cry of "Shadow Kyubimon!"

Next up was Terriermon who's Skin also peeled back to reveal a slowly shifting digital matrix. His legs gained a pair of brown baggy jeans and grew much longer while his arms also grew much longer and instead of hands, he now had two rotary laser cannons primed and ready to fire. His head had also gotten bigger but his ears were still extremely disproportionate and reached down to his knees. He finished his digivolution with a cry of "Gargomon!"

After those two had their fun and digivolved it was Renay's turn and she yelled "Renamon Digivolve to..." And her body went through many of the same changes that shade did except she was more feminine and fox-like with a yellow and white color scheme and when she was done she yelled "Kyubimon!"

Next it was Jason and Guilmon's turn and they weren't about to disappoint and next thing anybody knew a much taller and scarier version of Guilmon was standing there with white hair running down his back . "Let's show them what we can do Growlmon!" and with that Growlmon yelled "Let's do this!" and charged at the Devidramon with a Dragon Slash attack which caught it by surprise and it just barely blocked with a Crimson Claw. After it managed to block it flew up into the sky and with a cry of "DEMONIC GALE!" it sent a shockwave straight down at Growlmon who countered with a "PYRO BLASTER!" which sent a massive fireball straight up at the shockwave and the two collided in mid-air and made a sound on par with a sonic boom then Jason scanned a Teleport card and Growlmon vanished only to appear right above Devidramon who subsequesntly got blasted to pieces by a final "PYRO BLASTER!" and Growlmon fell to the ground and landed right next to the group and dedigivolved to Guilmon so Jason could quickly hide him in the D-power and the others followed suit in a stunned silence and got out of there ASAP before the cops came to investigate.

At The Hideout...  
"Damn Jason! You and Growlmon Made all of our Digivolutions seem rather pointless. Who knew ya had it in you!" Shade said to which Jake added by saying "I definitely wasn't expecting dino-boy over there to go all Jurassic Park on it's ass! Hahaha!" "Jasonmon, What's Jurassic Park?" Guilmon innocently asked and Jason said "Well it's basically a really fun but kinda scary movie." "Oh okay Jasonmon." Guilmon said which earned yet another exasperated cry of "I'm not a Mon'!" from Jason which caused everybody to laugh except Jason. "Hahaha! Well it's good to see some things never change!" Henry said in amusement. Rika however wasn't amused that Guilmon and Jason had totally upstaged everybody. Shade noticed this and tried to comfort his tamer by saying that today was just his time to shine and that they'd get a chance to upstage everybody later on.

On a plane just over the pacific ocean headed for Mackay International Airport...  
A Young blond was sitting with her family on the plane looking at her D-power thinking about her unfortunate partner who would've loved to be enjoying the plane ride but would've scared practically everybody with his mere presence. "Poor Cass, I'll make it up to him by making sure we get as much ice cream as possible once we get to our new home." The girl thought. This girl was Shauna Terry and her partner Digimon was an Impmon named Cass which was short for Castiel, one of the angels in heaven and the only one she could think of that had a name that could have a nickname. She and Cass had been partners for several years and she'd managed to get him all the way up to his mega form which was Ironically named Beelzemon and yet there wasn't anything about him that seemed really demonic. He wore shining silver battle armor, had two black angel wings, and two laser shotguns at his waist which could fuse together to make a really powerful Laser cannon called the Berenja SDX V2 which could be held like a one-handed rocket launcher on either hand and could also be quite destructive. He also had razor-sharp metal claws on his fingertips. But enough about his mega form. Right now she was wondering if she might meet any new tamers around her new place, and if she does, whether or not any of them are cute. "Hmm, well if there are I'm gonna rock their world." she thought to herself. Soon the plane would be landing and they'd be moving into their new home. The Matsuki Bakery was just a few miles away from her new house so she decided to pay them a visit once she got her bags unpacked. Luckily her parent's had discovered Cass a long time ago and were okay with him being around cuz not only was he her best friend but they had saved a few lives together back in LA when rogue digimon attacked. Her parents weren't happy about her rushing into danger like that but a quick swipe of a purple card turned Cass into his mega form which was intimidating and yet friendly which convinced them it was alright as long as he was there to watch her back. Needless to say things were good for her.

A Few Hours Later At The New Terry Residence...  
"Huh. So these are da new digs huh?" Cass asked. One time Shauna asked him where he got his New York Accent and he replied that even he didn't know which was surprising for both of them. Anyways now they were going to unpack together and when they were done she was gonna scan an invisibility card which will make Cass invisible until he dismisses the ability and loses it until it's scanned again. Basically that was gonna let Cass go out in public with her. Also a little known fact about all digimon is that when they become really close with their human partners they gain a telepathic link which lets them communicate with eachother telepathically. Jason and Guilmon never used it mainly because they didn't know this was a universal rule and thought it only applied to Renamon and their subspecies. That was also the same reason Henry and Jake never used this ability either.

A Half Hour Later...  
"Shauna? Cass? Are you two done unpacking yet?" Shauna's mom asked. "Yeah we just finished up." Shauna said as she and Cass walked downstairs. "Good! I was wondering if you could drop by that bakery nearby? I think it's called "The Matsuki Family Bakery." I'd like you to get some bread and some tortillas while I drop by the grocery store to get everything else." Shauna's mom, Karen said. "Well that's a coincidence. I was planning on going there to get some pastries for me and Cass then after that go and get some ice cream." Shauna said to which her dad Jonathan chimed in with a "Let me guess. You wanna make it up to Cass for him being stuck in the D-Power the whole flight." and she said "Yeah that and I figured it would be nice to celebrate our moving in." "Okay then in that case why not get a cake? The ice cream can be just for you and Cass while the cake can be for all of us." Karen Suggested. "I'm likin' that idea." Cass chimed in. "Well we're off! See ya later guys." Shauna said and scanned the invisibility card so Cass could tag along and soon they were at the Matsuki bakery. "Excuse me. I was wondering if I might be able to look through your cakes. Me and my family just moved in and we were gonna get a cake to celebrate." Shauna said. Jason was working at the register and turned around and saw the new customer and thought she was kinda cute. Anyways he said "Sure! They're right over here." He said as he guided her to where the cakes were. "Shauna. Look at his waist." Cass said then she blushed and said "Excuse me but I'd like to keep my love life to myself!" "Sheesh! Just look at his waist already! He has a D-Power and cards on his belt!" Cass retorted and so she did and went wide-eyed that she'd met another tamer on her first day in town. "You're a tamer?" she asked and he went all stiff and said "What's a tamer?" and she said "Don't play dumb I see the D-Power on your waist and the cards." after she said that she held up her D-Power to show him and the poor guy nearly fainted from the surprise. "Uhmm. Okay. Well I guess it's no use hiding it anymore. If you're new to town there are a few other tamers you should know about. Here's my number so just call me later and we can set up a time to meet at the park where we all hang out and train." he said "Okay then. I'll think about it. How many others are in town that you know about?" Shauna said to which he replied with "There are three others right now but more could pop up anytime. You're proof of that. Haha! Anyways my name's Jason. What's yours?" "My name's Shauna. It's nice to meetcha Jason. I'll see ya later." Shauna said as she left the bakery.

**A/N: I'd bet you're probably wondering why the town isn't in panic from the Devidramon fight. Well that will be explained later on in the next chapter. Also if you're wondering why the story takes place in Mackay, Australia... Well I have my reasons. lol seeya on friday! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Here is part two of the Double-post! R&R!**

It was the morning after the fight with Devidramon and at the Hypnos towers a blond man in his late 30s or early 40s was sitting at his desk stressed and thinking to himself. "Oh Boy. It looks like we've got another big one to cover up. Good thing we've gotten used to it. We'll just say it was a gas explosion that caused all the damage from that shockwave. I know we're supposed to be watching the tamers from the background and helping when we have a chance but they really don't make it easy to cover things up. I remember a long time ago we tried stopping digimon ourselves and were failing miserably. We were left with no choice but to leave it to any tamers in the area. But that didn't mean we couldn't help them. Now we work in the background helping whenever we can." Then he thought back to a long time ago.

START FLASHBACK  
It was a rainy day and they'd had two bio-emergences. It was during the time that they were trying to fight off wild ones by themselves. Luckily they'd gotten into scouting out the digimon to see whether they were troublemakers and one of the two bio-emergences was one of the friendlier ones. It was identified as a sub-species of Renamon a Shadow Renamon to be exact. They would always let the friendlier digimon go free after telling them to try to remain a secret so as not to scare the public because despite the fact they tried to fight the rouge digimon by themselves digimon tamers seemed to have more luck in fighting off the rouges and the more friendly digimon out there then the more likely there will be more tamers running around. Anyways Yamaki and a few others were trying to deal with the other digimon that wasn't friendly. It turns out to have been a Black Agumon and was giving them quite a bit of trouble. It was firing off fireballs at them left and right, causing all kindsa explosions and they were powerless to stop it. Yamaki thought this was surly his end but then he heard a cry of "SHADOW STORM!" and the digimon that was about to massacre them was obliterated by the Shadow Renamon that they'd determined wasn't a threat but was likely to step in during such situations. They had been planning on giving the standard warning about being discreet to not attract unwanted attention to that digimon later but now seemed like a much better time. The standard policy was to offer help to digimon such as these in the form of food or shelter. The reason for this policy was because these digimon were the good guys and they knew that it was better to be on their good side than their bad side. Yamaki then gave the Shadow Renamon the standard warning about not attracting unwanted attention then offered him food or shelter. He declined the shelter because he was used to sleeping outdoors or in caves but accepted the food offer because it didn't want to resort to stealing.  
END FLASHBACK

"I'm glad to see that old fox got a good tamer and some good friends." he thought with a smile.

At The Terry Residence...  
Shauna and Cass had just gotten home and yelled "MOM! DAD! WE'RE HOME!" It turns out that Karen was still out shopping but Jonathan welcomed the two home and Shauna said "Guess what dad!" "What honey?" the girl's father asked "Well I stopped by the bakery to get some cake like I planned but this really cute boy Jason works there and out of all things what do I see on his belt? A D-Power and a deck of cards! Can you believe it? The very first person I meet in the ENTIRE COUNTRY just happens to be another tamer! How Funny is that? Hahaha!" Shauna said with a laugh and Cass chimed in by saying "It was pretty ironic." Jonathan replied by saying "Wow! I wonder how many other tamers are in this city? Well in any case you had some pretty dumb luck! I have no doubt you probably woulda met him or the others sooner or later but for the first person you meet in the entire country to be another tamer instead of meeting him later? Well I guess lady luck is a funny person! Hahaha!" "Well we talked for a bit and he said he knows of three other tamers here in town. He says they have a secret meeting place in the park and gave me his number to call if I ever wanna meet the others." Shauna said. "Well I think you should give the guy a ring. It would be nice for you to meet some new friends right away." Jonathan said to which she replied "You know what? I think I will." and with that she went over to her phone and gave Jason a ring.

Meanwhile At The Hideout...  
"Wow. I hope she's nice." Takato said after Jason had told them about meeting Shauna. "She is nice. I wonder what kinda digimon she has. I gave her my number to call if she wants to meet the rest of the tamers in town." Jason said and with that his cell phone rang. "Well speak of the devil. Hello?" he said as he answered his phone. "Hey Jason? I was wondering if I could meet you and the other tamers now." Shauna said "Um Sure. Meet me at the bakery in about half an hour and I'll bring you to meet the other tamers. Okay?" Jason said to which Shauna replied "Sure I can do that. I guess I'll see you there. Bye!" "Okay guys I guess you'll all meet Shauna today." "Okay how about I go with you to pick her up?" Takato said "Alright then let's go!"

Half an hour later...  
"Hey Jason? You here?" Shauna asked at the door to the bakery and Jason walked outstide with Takato and said hi. "Hey Shauna! I'd like to introduce you to my brother Takato. He's also a Tamer and his partner is a Renamon named Renay." "Hi Takato! Nice to meet you!" Shauna said "It's nice to meet you too Shauna. Do you mind if I ask you what kinda digimon your partner is?" Takato said "Sure! My partner is an Impmon named Cass which is short for Castiel." Shauna said "I see. So are we gonna meet him today?" Takato asked _"Cass, say hi."_ "HELLO!" "Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Jason asked and as he was looking around wildly Shauna pulled out a card, namely the invisibility card. "Ahem." at Shauna's exclamation Jason looked at her and her card and she said "It's an invisibility card. It lets Cass walk around without being noticed." "Whoa cool! I could really use one of those for Guilmon!" Jason said "Guilmon? Never heard of that one before." Shauna said "Well when I was around ten years old I drew my own imaginary digimon and about a month ago I got my digivice and scanned all the drawings and info on it then one bright flash of light and Guilmon isn't so imaginary anymore. Hehe." Jason replied with a small chuckle. "Whoa you created your own digimon?! Cool!" Shauna said "Well since the  
D-Powers Run on human power and imagination I guess it isn't so surprising that somebody could make a digimon. haha" Cass said as he chimed in. "Umm how about we get to the hideout so you don't have to be invisible? I gotta admit that the whole disembodied voice thing is kinda creeping me out." Jason said "Sure! Why not! Let's go!" Shauna said and with that they went off to the hideout.

**A/N : Yes I know ppl don't like cliffhangers but I kinda had to end this chapter here. Sorry! R&R!**


	8. Hiatus AN

Hello Readers. I would like to apologize for my poor updating schedule. Lately I've had writers block and so now I will put the story on hiatus until my writers block is gone and I have a sufficient amount of chapters stored up so I can get back on a regular update schedule. I thank you for understanding and I hope to get back to the story soon. Rest assured this story will not be abandoned and will be finished.


End file.
